Frozen Pain, Warm Heart
by Keigen
Summary: The way she acts like she's head over heels in love with me. But who know, behind those warm, romantic acts is a sadistic, horroble woman?
1. Chapter 1

**[ Frozen pain, warm love]**

 **Chapter 1** : Start

I've heard a lot about love, love is the most powerful power which ever has on Earth. Sometimes, love is so difficult to understand, how much people try to discover it, it always changes time by time, chances by chances.

The story i read when i was a teenager talked about a pair of man and woman who married for polictics and protect the tribe together. That's right! They were king and queen, the queen of tribe and the king of barbarian. Together, they united the country and ruled it peacefully. That's the first love story i've seen.

Years past years, the more i found, the more i discover about it. The story about that king and that queen wasn't true love, true love is much more than just a polictics married. All started with the night, which was the queen's most memorable day when she started to give her attention to the person loving her truthly.

The wind is howling through the frozen bridge, bring cold and snow smell through the champions standing steadily at their own team's base. The chains under the giant structure roaring loudly, they makes the sound like broken chains, swinging scarely like they are attempting to swing over the bride and hits people on it. Although it's the match field which the Legue prepared exactly like the view of Freiljord, she still doesn't like the scene they make, so creepy and abandonedly.

"So they got Xerath, Heimerdinger, Miss Fortune, Zac and Blitzcrank. And what do we have here?" - the woman with light pink- haired growls deeply in her throat.

"I think it's okay, we can still win the game with this kind of team like this." - The Frost Archer smiles, she takes a look over her team while moving to the center of the bridge. Well it's maybe too bad when we got close-ranged fighters for a match at Howling Abyss. Riven, Katarina, Vi, Olaf and she, Ashe. The archer gives a short sighed behind their backs, she knows they cannot win, but she chooses not to tell them to make more arguments between them.

"Don't worry."

Ashe suprises, she looks around to seek for that voice.

"It's a fucking stupid team, but we won't lose, i promise." Katarina gives a hidden smile under her lips.

Maybe it's just an lie, but it's still a cute little lie that warm her mind a bit.

"Yeah you're right."

After 15 minutes of dodging and farming possively, the real battle begins.

Vi's hextech gauntlets punching ultimatedly over and over the Bounty Hunter, not because she hates that red-haired woman, but it's common in the Legue match which you have to kill the adc first. Opposite with the enemy team, Ashe's team some how very careful in protecting their archer. While Olaf and Vi are roaming at the center of combat, use their body to stand in front of the Frost Archer, they take all of the fucking damage although they had had full damage and no tank item, Riven goes behind the other team and sneaks into Xerath hidden bush, where he is shooting his ultimate into Vi and Olaf place to lower their health. Riven jump on the ground by a single strong step and playing her combo to hear the nofitication above their head: "An enemy has been slain."

"Nice!" Ashe thinks, she is shooting repeatedly her frozen arrow to destroy Heimerdinger hextech gun from harrasinh her team's health points. The Pitlover engineer seems to be panic, he keeps throwing his rockets on his head and had placed a giant gun instead of using his ultimate to create the higher level rocket storms.

Katarina is standing beside her, she's just watching her teamates fighting like goona die with a boring- eyes. Ashe pissed off, she knew the assasin is not fit with this team like this, their enemies have to much strong crownd control but can she does something more helpful instead of standing their like that?

Just about when the archer tries to shout, a load, deafen sound roaming over the sky, an electronic bang comes from Blitzcrank, Ashe suprises by the loud sound, although she has heard it a million times, she's still scare of that.

Suddenly, cut through her mind is a black, read figure runs toward, past Vi, pass Olaf's corpse, gives a nod to Riven who is trying to hold Zac foots. The crimson-haired assasin jump on her feet, make a perfect shunpo on Heimerdinger and releases her Death Lotus after throwing her Bouncing Blades, the tiny Yordles freaks out and throws his stun skill to stop the assasin movements but it's too late.

"An enemy has been slain."

"Double kill!"

"Tripple kill!" -with a sounds of the mechanic golem fells to the hard ground.

Katarina turns around to see an Exile is trying to fight against an giant green rubber liquid. Zac roars and punchs Riven hardly on her face. The Exile fells to the ground with very low health points, now with just a shoot from minion can easily take her life. Zac roars again and put his hand high into the sky, when he is going to take the last hit, a giant frozen arrow strikes perfectly into his body and stuns him immediately. Riven takes her chance to run away when Katarina and Vi appoach Zac to ace the enemy team.

Vi stands in front of him, punching her gauntlets to threw Zac back while Katarina release all of her skills to stop him run away. The toxic creature growls angrily. He had knew his team won't do well when the opposite team go on full dam and cut through his all bood items body.

"Fuck Blitzcrank ap soooooooo mucccccchhhh.!"

Ashe gives a low chuckle when she hears those words. She approachs her teamates slowly, too.

"See?"

"What?"

"I told you we won't lose."

Ashe smiles, she raises her ice bow into the sky and shoot the Light Hawkeye, it's explores into a million peaces with a thousands of tiny beautiful crystal feather. She then lowers her bow when a hand put right on her hand at the middle of the air to stop that. The hand was warm and gentle, follow by a mix- emtioned pair of eyes.

"You can take Zac."

"What? Why?"

"Because i have had a tripple kill, that's enough." Vi grumbles under her breath about something like why can't she take that, but Katarina ignores her completely.

Katarina steps closer to the roaring Zac and pulls out her knife from him, ignoring his deathly curse to her, she smiles to the confuse archer.

"It's all yours, queenie!"

Hard blushes but still doing at the requirement. She shoots her arrow which ends the march victorily with satisfied smile spread across her teamates.

"You seems to be so weird today."

The crimson-haired says nothing, she gives the archer a pair of confuse eyes instead.

"You're always hungry of kills and rudely abandoned your teamates. But today you has given an awsome performace to us. It's seem some kind of...weird."

Katarina keeps saying nothing, she turns around and put her baseball jacket on to hide the leather, blooded one.

"Well..."

"Hm?"

The assasin turns to face with the archer, who is confusedly looking at her. She makes her lips into a thin lines but then smiles slowly.

"What do they call? Hm...target isn't it?

And then she leaves without a second, in the Frost Archer's suprisement and confusion, who doesn't know anything about the dark series of painful night she is going to have.

She hasn't know anything is gonna happen yet.

Soon, she will.


	2. The reason

[ Frozen Pain, Warm Heart ]

Chap 2: A talk after a long time

"How long have you..?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you do this?"

"I don't know."

"You hate me, aren't you?"

"I don't..."

She can't answer that, she barely doesn't know the answer everytime she does this. She looks directly into the shining blue- ocean eyes which is blurring by water because of pain. She has done this a hundred time since then, but none of that is like this. It's diffeent, to sleep with the one she love is diffrent to sleep with a person who will agree to have sex easily she found in a bar or street.

She places her finger on the woman beneath's cheek. Running her palm up and down to wipe the tears. Confusing is the only thing she can see through those beautiful eyes.

She moves her sight to the wrapping wrist of the woman, the ropes allow her to stick the other woman hands to the bed, down to the bare neck has been bited rudely, down down to the exposed chest, she trys to ignore the attraction of the pair of red cherry on her chest, try not to lower her head and put them in her mouth, licking, sucking, biting, earning moan and scream from her woman. She looks down again, from the belly to the mini blue skirt which she is very happy to tear apart to thousand pieces. And her white, pale legs are trembling, Katarina sighs, she gives the woman a kiss on her forehead, smile:

"Don't worry, Ashe."

Every year at this time, the Institute of War doesn't work very much. All of the summoners and magicians have had some day off to double-check and fill all the paper-work for a whole year. The next year is coming so close and they do want a good preparation for the next year. That why champions can easily have a day off if they want to or spending time on drinking at the bar as much as they want to. Though those pro summoner are all busy and the young summoners are free, the Institute just open Howling Abyss field for young summoners practice or playing, even trolling. The champions like to call this time by the name: " Trolling Season." Because it's very normal to see a Gnar Ap or Teemo Tanker wondering around the field and give their fucking delicous life to the others. However, to Gragas, this time is the moment he has his money increasing the best. From night to day, he serves beer and wine to the champions and summoners automatically, his wooden wide area bar always filled with persons, spirit and the other void and unknown creatures.

The crimson-haired assasin sits in the corner of the bar, sipping her heavy beer slowly, on her table there has been a dozen of empty glasses which are dry to the last drop. Talon sits in front of her, trying to cut his thick steak into a smaller piece, but it's seem kinda hard when the inox knife just keep curving under his hand's pressure.

"Hey, can i borrow one of your knife?" He growls angrily.

"No way! You think i'll lend you my knife just to be received it dirty by your steak's blood? Where is your knife?"

"How can i cut the steak with such a big blade like this?" He growls angrily, hanging his sharp blade set on his right hand in front of the red head.

Katarina doesn't respone, she hangs her glass to her mouth and takes one more sip, ignoring her brother's rude word about the beef - cutting knife's material in front of her. She looks around the bar, stop at the Draven & Darius table with a frown. That annoying younger is holding a mirror and admire him self so passionately while Darius is trying to shout something about he is not a man, but a girl. The Demacians table is having fun, she guesses. She doesn't know if the China spear guy and the big ass dumb are fighting for a chicken wing is the funny thing to them but she sees it kinda fun when their fist and slap strike directly into Lux's face when she is trying to convince them.

"Stupid jerk!" Talon sneered. Katarina couldn't help but nods in agreement.

A soft chuckle.

Katarina's heart stops in a beat. But she chooses to keep calm and turns around.

"Hi Sinister Blade!" Ashe smiles warmly.

"Frost Archer." The assasin replies with a nod.

"Would you mind if i sit next to you?"

Katarina's brows are lifted up, she says nothing instead of moving closer to the wall to make a space for the Frost Archer. However, Talon has left as the time the queen say "Hi" , he doesn't want to talk to strangers and Ashe also can't stand the fear sitting between two cold-blooded assasin, too.

For some special reason, the crimson-haired cannot stop her heart racing. She greeths her teeth behind her thin-line lips and tapping her fingers non-stop on the handle of beer glass quietly.

"I haven't thanked you yet." She smiles.

The assasin replies by an impatient voice.

"Don't need to, it's nothing! What are you doing here?"

The crimson- hair has changed her target from tapping the handle of the glass to tapping her feef to the ground repeatedly just to keep calm. But it seems to be not helping anything. However, the archer has noticed it, she felt uncomfortable about her act, but choose to say nothing more.

"..."

"..."

It's like an hour had passed since they ended the conversation although it just have been 2 minutes according to Gragas's clock hanging on the wall. Katarina decieds to continue on her drink, everytime the Frost Archer stand near her, she still has the same feeling. Just like in the past.

"You still have a feeling for me, right, Kat?"

The assasin's eyes widen as large as it could. Her drink falls from her hand to the table making a nick sound of glass hitting wood and spraying beer all over its owner. Katarina figure has frozen in just a second and they turns back into normal. She trys to open her mouth to say something, but her word had flew all away, left her sitting there staring at the archer in embarrassment then confusion and then angry.

" I don't have feeling with the lover who betrayed me first." - comes a cold voice from the crimson - haired woman.

Katarina stands up, she throws some coins to the table and grunting when the cold beer start to absorb to her pants and annoyed the assasin more.

"Kat...i'm sorry for asking like that. I know it's the old thing and we have decided to let it go, but... "

"No! You don't have to sorry about that. It's not your fault, i let you have that kill because you are an ADC and your fucking score was 2/4/14. I'm leaving, this beer is very annoying. "

Ashe stands up immediately, she wants to talk more, to thanks Katarina more and mostly, she wants to remember the moment when both share a drink in a same table, laughing and giggling, just like the old day. But the sight of the assasin disappears as quick as she stand up from her seat. Just a second then Ashe can't feel her scene around her anymore. "She must has shunpoed away." The silver-haired woman thought. However, she still looks around to search for any hints of the red figure, but nothing else left than the noisy, drunk crowd sitting and enjoying their drinks with their friends, family or lover.

"Right..." Ashe murmurs. "It's has been 2 years already."

She wants to go to the Freiljord's table to have some drinks, but the picture of the one who used to very close with her cannot get out of the mind. With a sigh, the Frost Archer leaves with the thinking of the Noxian person still wondering her mind incessantly.

Hi, my name is Keigen, new person in this website ( although i've been here a thousand time to read LOL fanfictions. English is not my first language so i had had a lot of troubles in writting. I like the Frozen Lotus couple so much that i think i have to share my feelings for everyone. Sorry for the bad grammar and bored story. Hope you enjoy.

Also, i got a mess in using this website, i even can't find how to update chapter so it tooks me so long to do it. I want to communicate with you guys and hope that i can find a beta reader. Thanks a lot.

Keigen.


End file.
